life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
R.J. MacReady
'R.J. MacReady '''is a resident of Arcadia Bay and one of the local fishermen. He is standing in the parking lot of the Two Whales Diner in Episodes 2 and 3. Episode Two - "Out of Time" The fisherman is holding a campaign called "Save our City" with propaganda to end the man-made drought in Arcadia Bay. Max comments on him looking crusty. If Max decides to initiate a conversation, he will tell her that he was once the king of the harbor and that the fish used to jump onto his boat. However, the town has changed since and now he's no longer successful, chiefly due to the Prescotts' bad deeds. As a result, he has a lot of disrespect for them and refers to them as "crooks". One of the few things he managed to keep possession of is his boat, which he calls ''Bali Hai. Max wishes him happy fishing and continues her way to the diner. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Max has another opportunity to speak to him. He is suspicious about the recent strange weather and thinks it will become even worse. By speaking to him and rewinding, Max can find out that there are no edible fish left in Arcadia Bay. Episode Five - "Polarized" On her way to the diner, Max is forced to find a way around since the street is blocked by debris. She enters a building which is on fire and has to use the fuse box to extinguish the fires and proceed. The fisherman can be seen lying on the floor unaware of his surroundings due to a severe shock. The use of the fuse box will lead to him being electrocuted and dead. It is up to Max on whether to use her rewind and escort the fisherman out of the building or leave him untouched. He also appears in the diner scene of Max's nightmare. He either thanks Max for giving him a chance to catch one more fish or quotes his own line about old fishermen never dying until now. If Max rescued him, he is presumed to have died in the storm in the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending. Trivia * His name is a reference to the character of the same name from 's 1982 horror film, . His name may also be a direct reference to Robert Joseph MacCready, a character from Fallout 3, who ironically is a companion in Fallout 4, which came out the same year as Season 1 of Life is Strange. * The name of his ship, the Bali Hai, is a reference to the song “Bali Ha'i”, featured in the 1949 musical based on the 1947 novel by James A. Michener. * Near the fisherman a sign can be seen on which "follow us on Weeter" is written. Weeter could be a reference to the social media platform Twitter. *The fisherman's campaign petition on the table is actually Chloe Price's car repair invoice that can be seen in her room in the previous episode. Macready_autorepair_petition.png Gallery Fisherman-campaign.jpg|The fisherman with his campaign. Fisherman-electrocuted.png|The fisherman electrocuted in Episode 5. macready-nightmare.jpg|The fisherman in Max's nightmare. ru:Р. Дж. Макриди Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 1) Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode 5: Polarized Characters Category:Two Whales Diner Category:Fishermen Category:Determinant Category:Male Characters (Season 1) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1